Nunca le robes a la gente que duerme
by Ishinomori Ayame-sensei
Summary: Una Kagura harta de las discursiones entre Gintoki y Shinpachi sale de casa para comprar sukonbu. Lo que no se espera, es que el príncipe del planeta de los sádicos tendrá algo suyo, indirectamente. One-shot OkiKagu, para entender ciertas cosas, es necesario haber leído "Todo por una cámara vieja", de mi autoría también. Espero que os guste :D


Mu buenas gente, después de un largo lapso en el que me he ausentado( vacaciones sin internet), llego con una idea disparatada que me dió el/la autor/a Kagura's Style en mi anterior One-shot: "Estaría bien ver una conti"(algo así XD). Me hizo pensar, y hoy he llegado a la conclusión de que ese one-shot se merecía el punto sádico XD así que, sin más dilación, espero que os guste. Si quieres leer este y no lo pillas del todo, srá por que no has leído mi one-shot "Todo por una cámara vieja" :D

Gintama es la gran obra maestra de Gorila-sensei, mis ideas no roban nada suyo :D

Título: Nunca le robes a la gente que duerme

Pareja: Okita Sougo x Kagura

Resúmen: Una Kagura harta de las discursiones entre Gintoki y Shinpachi sale de casa para comprar sukonbu. Lo que no se espera, es que el príncipe del planeta de los sádicos tendrá algo suyo, indirectamente.

* * *

**_~Nunca robes a la gente que duerme~_**

- Oye Pattsuan, ve a comprarme Sukonbu- Kagura tumbada en el sofá mirando la televisión acariciaba a su enorme mascota mientras se las daba de princesa exigiéndole a unas pobres gafas, digo, a un pobre Shinpachi que no había parado de limpiar en toda la mañana.

-¡Oye! Ayame-sensei, te ibas a referir a mi como a unas gafas, ¿verdad? ¡Soy un humano!- la rabieta se le pasó muy pronto- No quiero, Kagura-chan, no has salido en toda la mañana, ¡ve a comprártelo tú misma! Y no imites a este hombre permanente.

-Shinpachi, también compra leche de fresa para... ¿¡A quién le llamas hombre permanente, megane?!

-¿¡Y a quién le estás llamando megane?!

Kagura, de 16 años, aunque con mente de niña...

-¡Deja de meterte con nosotros!- el trío yorozuya ya se comenzó a enfadar con la autora. ¿Quién ha escrito esto? Gente sin corazón...

Kagura, decidió pasar de sus acompañantes y, después de robarle dinero a Gintoki, salió por la puerta desganada y abriendo su paraguas.

-Maldito Shinpachi, ¿es que no puede entender que las mujeres tenemos necesidades?- y así, todo el camino hasta la tienda refunfuñando. Pero, cuando salió, algo captó la atención de nuestra heroína: el comandante del Shinsengumi, el gorila acosador... Isao Kondo.

-¡Oh! China-san, me alegro de verte- saludó con una sonrisa el gorila. Puede que fuese un acosador, pero era una buena persona- A-ayame-sensei...-lloró de alegría conmovido por las mentiras de la autora.-¿¡Era mentira?!

-Buenas, Gorila. ¿Hoy no estás acosando a Anego?

-No, esque Tosshi está en el hospital, así que he decidido estar con él hoy... Se ha vuelto un pedófilo...-lloriqueó, pero no le hagáis caso, que no os de pena...

-¿Mayora? ¿Ahora también es un pedófilo? Se lo diré a Gin-chan a ver que piensa-sonrió sádicamente- ¿por qué está en el hospital ese adicto a la mayonesa?

-Por que Soug... Eeeh-se rascó la cabeza inventándose algo- Por que se ha puesto más del estómago, si si, eso...

-Tanta mayonesa es lo que tiene-puso cara de asco- Bueno Gori, adiós.

-Hasta luego China-san.

-¡No me llames china pedazo de gorila inútil!- después de aquel grito, Kagura siguió su camino al parque para jugar con sus amigos, con suerte, hoy no estaría ahí el príncipe del planeta de los sádicos, últimamente se sentía incómoda con su presencia. Lo odiaba, si, era eso.

Sin embargo, la suerte hoy no parecía estar de su lado, y nada más llegar al parque, visualizó al chihuaha punki durmiendo en SU banco con una especie de cámara sobre su estómago, retenida por su mano derecha. Kagura sonrió. Si le quitaba aquella cámara, qjuizás tendría algo con lo que chantajearle. Tal para cual*. La chica se acercó sigilosamente y agarró la cámara.

El chico no parecía querer soltarla, por más que Kagura intentase quitarle la cámara, la tenía bien agarrada, y ella, obviamente no quería que se despertara. Cogió una pedra del parque y la sustituyó velozmente por la cámara. Con la sonrisa característica de Yorozuya Gin-chan, la chica se dispuso a ver las fotos de aquel aparatito electrónico.

**Grave error. **

Pasó rápidamente. Kagura encontró fotos suyas de hace dos años, sonrojada, posando... ¿¡Qué rayos?! Se le subió la sangre a la cabeza, sus mejillas se colorearon de vergüenza, y dicha materia roja comenzó a hervir. Con su fuerza yato característica, agarró el banco desde abajo y lo arrancó mandándolo por los aires junto con su ocupante. El sádico despertó con un golpe en el suelo y rodeado de polvo. Sorprendido se puso en guardia y así, vio quién le había atacado.

_-Oh mierda, la última persona a la que quería ver. _

-Oye, oye, China...Te voy a tener que arrestar por intentar matar a un policía, y más importante, ¡por interrumpir su sueño!- estaba enfadado, después de lo que pasó con Hijikata, ahora le tenía que venir Kagura.

-¡Maldito sádico! ¿Cómo explicas esto?-una enfadada y a la vez avergonzada Kagura le mostró la cámara con una foto suya.

_-Doblemente mierda._

-No es asunto tuyo, monstruo feo.

-¿Que no es asunto mío? ¡Pero si son fotos mías, maldito sádico con cara de chihuahua!

-¿Y qué si las tengo? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto China? Oh, ya veo, estás empezando a enamorarte de mi-sonrió sádicamente dejando perpleja a la yato. Tenía razón, tendría que estar enfadada, pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Tanta vergüenza a qué se debía?

-N-no tienes mi permiso.

-Ya veo, es que ni lo quiero, no tengo por qué pedir permiso para tener fotos sobre algo que es mío.-¿Suyo? ¡¿SUYO?!

-¿Cómo que tuyo? La gran Kagura, reina del distrito Kabuki, no es de nadie. ¡Já!

Kagura seguía soltando cosas sin sentido para evadir la mirada del sádico que, sin que se diese cuenta, estaba enfrente suyo. Sougo agarró a Kagura del brazo y se acercó a su oído, susurró algo que dejó a la chica desconcertada, le miró a los ojos y se fue caminando tranquilamente, dejando a la chica ahí de pié, en shock.

Cuando Sougo ya se había ido, Kagura comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco, se miró las manos. Sólo el sukonbu, estaba allí. Se había llevado la cámara. Y lo recordó:

_"-Siempre seré el primero en haberte besado. Y, el primero en más, algún día."_

Si los tomates tuviesen envidia, ahora mismo estarían odiando a Kagura. Era un tomate andante. Comenzó a correr hacia casa y, al llegar, evadiendo la mirada de Gintoki y Shinpachi, se encerró en su "habitación. Los dos hombres, preocupados, intentaron sacar algo de la peli roja.

-Oye, Kagura-chan, ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?

-Kagura, ¿me has traído la leche de fresa?

-¡Gin-chan, no es el momento!

-Cálmate Shinpachi, seguro que está en llos días de mujer.

Y otra guerra comenzó, mientras una Kagura sonrojada intentaba olvidar lo que aquél sádico le había hecho recordar.

_-Mi primer beso, fue robado por un sádico idiota..._

* * *

Uhmmmm creo que no me ha quedado como esperaba, demasiados diálogos... :/ En fin, espero que al menos os haga pasar un buen rato y os saque una sonrisilla.

* Ahí hago referencia a mi anterior one-shot, en el que Sougo iba a chantajear a Hijikata con las cosas de Tosshi XD

Se lo dedico a todos los que comentaron mi primer Okikagu :D

Ayame-sensei, off!


End file.
